Help Out A Lost One?
by Allons-y Lovelies
Summary: "Do you always help girls lost in the city?" Steve chuckled. "Not very often, no." Luna needs directions and it so happens that Steve is willing to help out. CROSSOVER. R&R!


_Disclaimer- I don't own HP or the Avengers._

**Help Out A Lost One?**

New York was loud, Luna Lovegood thought. Everybody was speaking, fighting to be heard, and nobody stopped to really _look around_. Car horns and music filled any rare gaps left by silence, and Luna's head was starting to hurt. It didn't help that she was lost as well. Hermione had given her directions to the hotel, but Luna was unable to find it. She suspected that she'd taken a wrong turn at the fascinating statue of an elephant wearing a spotty jacket. She had gotten a bit distracted, and must have turned the wrong way.

This was a little bit distressing. She was lost in a strange city that she'd never been to before. All she had wanted to do was relax a bit after an absolutely exhausting trip to Greece, looking for a special herd of thestrals that were rumoured to be wandering around in Corinth, but it didn't look like she could relax quite yet. Not until she found that hotel at least.

Luna frowned a little when a man speaking noisily on his mobile phone (was it called that? Luna couldn't recall Hermione's lessons on muggle technology) bumped into her, making her stumble to the side, and then walked off without an apology. These New Yorkers seemed a bit rude, didn't they?

She opened her map, looking more like a tourist than she liked, and tried to find the hotel that Hermione had circled in red marker for her. She found it, but she couldn't figure out which way to turn the map. She must've been looking a little bit silly, just standing still in the middle of the bustling crowd, but nobody really noticed. All of the people were just walking around her. Maybe acting unusual was normal in the big city. Or maybe they were all just really oblivious.

A man stopped in front of her, and Luna lowered the map from where it was blocking the view of her face. "Excuse me, ma'am? Are you alright?" The man asked politely, and Luna smiled. That was a pleasant surprise. The man had a neat side part, and had on a plaid shirt, pressed to perfection. The clothes were old fashioned, looking as if they belonged in a different era, but somehow fitting him.

"I expect so. Or, I will be, at least. I'm just trying to find my hotel, and I think that I might be a bit lost. Must be the Wrackspurts," she said, and the man's brow crinkled.

"Is that some sort of new technology?" The man said confusedly.

Luna wrinkled her nose. "I don't really like technology, it's very odd. No, Wrackspurts are little invisible creatures that float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy."

The man gave her that strange look of which she was far too used to to be bothered by, but shrugged it off. "I could maybe help you find your hotel, if you like. I'm pretty good with directions."

"Oh, that would be absolutely brilliant," she said. "This city is just so confusing, and it doesn't help that I'm not too good with directions. I'm looking for the Park 79 Hotel. Do you know where that is? Hermione said that it's near Central Park, but I really don't know."

The man nodded uncertainly, and asked politely for the map, which Luna handed to him. Whilst he studied it, she introduced herself.

"My name is Luna. What's your name?" she said.

"I'm Steve, ma'am. Steve Rogers," he said, and she noticed that even his speech was old fashioned. But she didn't mind. He was helping her out here, and that made him a nice gentleman in her books, no matter how he dressed or spoke.

"That's a nice name," she said. "I've never met a 'Steve' before."

"Well, I have never met a 'Luna' before, either," Steve said. "I know where the hotel is now, ma'am, it's this way." He gestured towards a side street that her eyes almost missed, and she nodded airily. She never would have noticed it if he hadn't stopped to help her.

"Thank you very much, Mr Rogers. I…" Luna trailed off, and frowned at something in the sky looking apprehensive, before shaking her head a little and smiling at Steve. "Shall we go?"

He gave her a concerned look. "Are you alright, ma'am?"

"Just fine, thank you. Thought I saw a Nargle there for a second," she said.

"Nargle?" he said confusedly, already distracted from his original line of question.

"Mmm, but that's a bit silly, because Nargles live in mistletoe and are almost never seen around America," she said matter-of-factly.

"I see," he said, hiding a small smile. "Well, just this way, then." He took her trunk from her, and then offered his arm for her to take, not remembering that people didn't really do that anymore. But Luna didn't mind. He led her to the little street that led to her hotel, apparently, and they walked down. "What brings you to New York, Miss?"

"Please, call me Luna," she said. "And my friend thought that I needed a holiday. It just so happens that I agreed, so here I am. Do you always help girls lost in the city?"

Steve chuckled. "Not very often, no."

"Mmm, I see." Luna stared at him for a minute with wide, protuberant, grey eyes, as if looking straight into his soul. "You're quite old, aren't you? Physically and mentally," she said, eyes narrowing momentarily. Steve reached up to touch his face, in case wrinkles had crawled across it without his notice. Luna noticed, and said, "It doesn't show, so don't worry."

Steve didn't say anything in reply, and Luna said, "Oh dear. I've just ruined it, haven't I?" She sounded genuinely sad at that thought.

"How did you know that?" he asked her. She smiled, looking a bit reassured that she hadn't scared him away.

"Oh, let's call it _magic_, shall we?" she said, eyes twinkling, almost like she was saying, 'I know something you don't.'

"Yes, well, we're here, Miss- Luna." He caught himself just in time and smiled at her. She beamed back as he handed her the trunk, which was plastered with Ravenclaw memorabilia.

"Thank you so much, Steve!" Luna wrapped her arms around him in a surprising hug. Steve didn't think that he'd been hugged since… well, before he'd been frozen. He surprised himself by squeezing her back. She made him feel warm and appreciated, just with that one cuddle. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

"I'm sure you would have been fine in the end," Steve said, stepping back from her.

"I would probably be wandering around New York, lost and confused," Luna replied. "Goodbye, Steve, and thank you again. If you would ever like to meet up again, you know where to find me." She then gave him one last smile and a wave before dragging her trunk into the hotel behind her.

"Yes, right," he muttered, in a kind of daze. "Goodbye!"

**So, what'd you guys think? I've been wanting to do an HP/Avengers crossover for **_**aaaaages**_**, and since I don't think that there's enough Luna Lovegood in the HP/A archive, I thought that I'd add to it.**

**I know that I probably didn't get Luna properly characterized, because, let's face it, Luna is probably the hardest to write and characterise in fanfiction. To me, at least. I'm hoping that I was at least a little bit close to getting her and Steve right.**

**I might be doing another chapter, because I think that I'd like to continue this a little. Thoughts?**

**R&R!**

**Love,**

**Silvs**


End file.
